The Fairy's sword
by WILLIAM11
Summary: A sligtly diffrent Shirou from most crossovers. Instead of a diffrent reality marble he just has a better body and circuits like from the Age of the Gods. With his fight with Gilgemesh he is taken to Fiore
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Fairy Tail or anything in the Fate series. They both belong to their respective owners. Okay MasterofInfinity(Beta reader hasn't gotten back to me yet so this is a semi edited version**_

 _"Speech"_  
 _'thought'_

 **"Spell/steps of spells"**

 **Chapter 1 A new to a old home to an odd home**

* * *

In a small village on the outskirts of Athens there was a huge fire consuming everything in its path. In the middle of the inferno is a young Japanese ginger boy walking thought the flames with hollow eyes. You may wonder what a kid of Japanese heritage is doing in Accent Greece? There is a reason I swear, he's from a magi family. One with a odd sorcery trait. It has never been named though. It is a trait of incarnatecy, in other words everyone of the bloodline was an incarnate of something.

But in the simplest terms they all posses different elements and origins but they are always the same. Be it fire, wind, or even something a odd as sun dial. They were all essentially living elements or objects. Now why his family was in Greece, his family fled there. The magi adviser to Japan's emperor kept his family as slaves for he did not see them as fellow magi or even humans just objects to be used and disposed of when no longer useful.

The family fled far enough away that they could not be taken back, far enough that they left their home country and beyond even that. Now for the reason the village was on fire, the war was upon them the Roman army was taking Greece city-state by city-state. Some went peacefully others ended up like they were now and so it is Athens turn to fall. That is how the boy got there. Forgetting everything he knows to survive, his family gone, his friends gone, his emotion gone.

But even then he was a child surrounded by fire, he would collapse. But before he could hit the ground he was caught by a women with long brown hair tied in a braid. He couldn't remember her face clearly but can remember her face screamed that of family, but her eyes are something he can not forget. They looked like fire trapped in her gaze, unlike the inferno around them. It was the fire used to cook a meal, it was controlled like a torch to light the way.

 _"You know young one, I tried my hardest to get them to stop this. But alas no one lessens to me anymore. They won't stop killing each other over this war."_ The woman said as she looked at the child in sadness. He was the only one she could save, to help guide him to a better life as she was meant to with humanity. Even if it coated her dearly. _"_ _You might be the only one I could save from this war but so be it, since I am fading from homes and families being destroyed I will use the last of my power to send you home in a more peaceful time. Hopefully you never go through something like this again."_ She said as she closed her eyes and started glowing gold. It grew so strong she looked like a freshly polished golden statue hitting light. With a flash she and the boy were gone from the ancient world, but only one going to the future.

* * *

 _ **Half a year later in Japan in the year 1999**_.

It has been 6 months since the boy came to the future. He was picked up by the police within a few hours after getting there. He passed out and was taken to the hospital. They assumed he was a escapee of the child kidnapper and serial killer that has been around as of late. They assumed his amnesia was due to a frantic experience at the kidnapper's hands. They gave him the name Shirou since it was the first thing he said as he awoke in a white hospital room. As Shirou was learning about this new time, he started to believe that he really was in a time of peace.

Then the Fuyuki fire started. It was as if his nightmare was coming alive. The fire that consumed his old life trying to take his new one. But within minutes he knew this was not the case, it was worse. The flames smelled pungent and evil as if the flames were just a shell for the destruction. He knew it was the case to. He saw people be burned to death by the last fire as he walked through it. But this one didn't burn it incinerated, those who couldn't move where ash within moments. So once again he blocked out the screams of agony, the pleas for help the screams of hatred for those he ignored.

He threw away his fear to not be held back by fright. He threw his hate away to make himself lighter, his sadness was discarded so he wouldn't stop and morn the dead, self-preservation was next as he had to walk if not run through those cursed flames. So once again he threw away everything. But once again he was outdone due to the body of a child. His legs began to slow, his mind gotten even more dazed, his vision gaining black spots, his lungs burning as the same intensity as the fire.

He knew he was about to die. He was barely conscious as he felt himself fall. But like last time he felt someone catch him before he fell. Shirou struggled to see who saved him. It was a man with spikey black hair and eyes, in a black suite and coat. At first Shirou beloved he was the reaper and he just didn't feel himself die. But then he felt something nice to the touch. Water or to be more accurate tears. The reaper no the man was crying with a look of bliss on his face at the fact he saved the boy. One thought entered Shirou's mind as he looked at that smile, that same smile the woman had. One that would follow him for the rest of his live.

 _'I wish I could be that happy.'_

* * *

The first thing Shirou saw once he awoke was a white room, like the one his name came from. As he looked around he spotted the man in black sitting on a chair looking at him. He looked worse though. Rings under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days, stubble showing he hasn't shaved. His smell indicted he hasn't washed himself either. Once the man realized that Shirou was awake he seemed to get better. His eyes gained a small spark of happiness. _"What is your name?"_ He asked as Shirou had to take a moment to remember once again.

 _"Shirou. My name is Shirou and thank you... for saving me."_ Shirou said as he felt somewhat out of it. Maybe they had him on some pain relievers. _"My name is Kiritsugu Emiya tell me do you remember your family?"_ He asked Shirou with a unreadable voce. Shirou shook his head signifying that he can't.

 _"Then tell me. Would you like to be my son?"_ Kiritsugu asked as Shirou was taken back a bit but nodded. _"Yes I would like that."_ Shirou said an Kiritsugu nodded and got up and started to leave the room. _"I will go fill out some papers then."_ Kiritsugu said as he closed the door the room. Shirou nodded going back to sleep.

* * *

 **A few months after the fire and adoption**

 _"I am a magus."_ Kiritsugu said as he looked at his adopted son who looked at him in wonder. _"Can you teach me magic?"_ Shirou asked him with hopeful eyes and a pleading expression on his face. _"Magecraft and yes. But before we go any farther you must know A life of a magus in a walk with death. Each spell can result in your death. Can you live with that?"_ Kiritsugu asked Shirou this. He needed his son to know that magic was real at least. He had made many enemies during his work and if they went after Shirou for revenge he at least wanted him to know that's happening. _"Yes. Even if it results in my death I will do this!"_ Shirou yelled with a smile on his face.

* * *

Kiritsugu was amazed at his sons stupidity. It has been three months since Kiritsugu started teaching Shirou magecraft and Shirou has been showing no progress. When Kiritsugu asked why Shirou said he wasn't able to create enough circuits to fuel the spells. Kiritsugu asked what he meant and found out Shirou was making make-shift magic circuits from his nerves. Kiritsugu knew it wasn't for Avalon healing him Shirou would either be a cripple or dead by this point.

This led to Kiritsugu having to teach him how to open his circuits and to Kiritsugu's amazement when Shirou unlocked his circuits he felt tons of od going through the boy. Kiritsugu had great circuits before the cure, 24 natural circuits each of them producing 25 units of od at max. But Shirou had 93 circuits, freaking 93 natural circuits each of them producing 35 units of od for a total whooping number of 3255 units of od. If it wasn't for the fact he hunted a great many deals of Dead apostles and married as well as had his daughter with a homunculus he would guess Shirou would be either of the two.

* * *

A few months of awakened Shirou's circuits Kiritsugu found out despite the quality of od he could produce the Shirou was still a horrid magus. Kiritsugu wasn't even sure his son can be called one. He could only do 5 spells. Reinforcement, Alteration, Structural Grasping, a advanced version of Graduation Air Shirou called Tracing and making bounded fields. But only ones that pushed away Gaia's presence. Kiritsugu couldn't teach him much else he was never a true magus just a spell caster. Maybe Ilya would teach her younger brother if he gets her on his next trip.

* * *

 **Day of Kiritsugu's death**

 _"Hey Shirou did I ever tell you what I wanted to be when I was a kid?"_ Kiritsugu asked his child as he looked at the night sky. _"Not really Dad you never talk about when you were a kid. Anyway what did you want to be?"_ Shirou asked as Kiritsugu. Shirou noticed his father had been acting strange, he was eating less, sleeping more and getting paler day by day. _"I wanted to be a hero. To save people. To bad I couldn't do it though."_ Kiritsugu said as he felt his mid start to haze.

 _"Why couldn't you?"_ Shirou asked as he looked at his father. With out a moment to think about it Kiritsugu answered. _"I got to old to be one."_ Kiritsugu said as he no longer was able to feel his legs. _"Then I will be one since I am still young! I'll be a hero!"_ Shirou said as Kiritsugu smiled an closed his eyes for the last time

* * *

 **Years later**

 _"Gilgamesh!"_ Shirou roared as his reality marble was facing its opposite The Gate Of Babylon. One held the originals the other held nothing but fakes, fakes of the highest caliber but fakes none the less. Whenever the gate shot be it swords axes, lances, hammers or anything else, Shirou copied it and sent two of the same to destroy it.

 _"Why don't you just die mongrel! Do as your KING commands and die!"_ Gilgamesh yelled as he saw another of his treasures be destroyed by the fakes. _"Enough! Of you Faker! You have angered me enough to use my sword mongrel! Be happy you will die by the first sword!"_ Gilgamesh yelled as a he opened his gate and a golden hilt slowly came out of it. When Shirou saw it was just like Excalibur just further away. It made his head hurt a sword he can never truly understand. One that was truly just a image appeared in his mind. But that was enough to force him to trace it.

 **Judging the concept of creation:**

 **To split the heavens and earth**

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure:**

 **The hilt is that of a long sword, the "blade" is drill snapped physically made for piecing with no ability to slash**

 **Duplication the Composition Materials:**

 **Unable to duplicate the metal does not belong to the earthly planes**

 **Imitating the skills of it's making:**

 **Unable to do so forging process unknown**

 **Sympathizing with experience of its growth:**

 **Rarely used due to wielder arrogance find most enemy unworthy to even look at the blade. Last used on Alexander the Great destroying his reality marble.**

 **Reproducing the accumulated years:**

 **Spent most of its life in the Gate barley over a weeks old**

 **Excelling every manufacturing process:**

 **Unable, flawed copy available, sturdy enough for just a single swing**

 **Prana cost 1100 units to create to use another 1100 units**

Green lines made themselves know as he was burning himself for creating the blade, powering it and maintaining his reality marble. Wire like lines accumulated in Shirou's hands until they took the shape of Ea. Once they were gone you could see the imperfections by just a glance. Some of the lines on the blade where out of place or just gone or twitching. Parts of the black blade turned red and red lines turned black. As Gilgamesh saw such a flawed copy of his most prized weapon he felt such a rage that is comparable to when he lost his best friend.

 _"DIE, IE, DIE, DIE, Die YOU FAKING MORGEL!"_ He yelled as the true Ea was raised above his head and started spilling, charging up for a great swing. Shirou copied the movement with his fake. Both spinning but with one difference Shirou's was faster. By the time the true Ea was on it's second cone the fake was on it's third. The reason for the speed is quite simple, the fake was quite weaker than the original. If you place a device that has a 1 hour battery life compared to the same device with a 5 hour battery life which would charge faster? The 1 hour one of course. Once Shirou's fake was done Gilgamesh's true Ea was on it's last cone. Shirou wouldn't allow it to be fired though.

 ** _"Enuma Elish!"_** Shirou yelled as he swung the copy of Ea. A current of black and red energy washed across the grass and sword cover ground. Shirou felt some pain as his Reality marble was forced back into his mind to avoid damage. But it was done Gilgamesh was gone. _"Hahahahahah It's... it's over."_ Shirou couldn't help but laugh. _"It's not over yet Faker!"_ A heavily injured Gilgamesh yelled he made him self known. He was missing a arm, had a gash on his chest and was leaking enough blood to feed a family of vampires for a month. His armor was ripped to shreds the only thing keeping his dignity was the red cloth of his armor.

 _"I refuse to die by your hands you insulate piece of trash!"_ But before they could restart their battle what could only be described as a black hole opened up behind Gilgamesh and pulled him in. But before it completely sucked him in a chain was shot out and grabbed Shirou. Gilgamesh was pulling himself up the chain. " _Stupid Grail a servant can not be a core! Now release me so I can kill this trash and kill his allies and get my Saber!"_ Gilgamesh screamed as he pulled himself further out of the black hole.

Shirou knew what he had to do. With the last of his strength Shirou ran swords the black hole and tacked Gilgamesh into it sacrificing himself. With that the portal closed just as the red clad Archer servant appeared. _"Damn I was just a bit off with my timing. Well at least I'll be gone before Rin gets a chance to bitch at me."_ Archer said as he broke into motes of prana.

* * *

 **In the grails core**

 _ **"**_ ** _What is your greatest desire?"_ ** A disembodied voice rang out of the darkness. Stopping the Fake and the King before they could fight again. It was filled with both hate and love as if two voices were overlapping into one. _"To kill this trash and take my Saber!"_ The king yelled wanting to be granted his wish. **_"Not you servant only a master can make a wish! Now master of the 5th Saber what is your wish?"_ ** The voice grew louder as the darkness consumed the golden king. Shirou knew it was tainted but he couldn't control himself. _"To be a hero."_ A white light surrounded Shirou. " _ **Well It may have taken me ten years but I am in control again now honey I'll grant your wish."** _ The voice said as the half filled with love became dominate, it reveled itself to be a older version of Ilya. **_"Now good bye son. To bad I never got to actually meet you I always wanted a big family."_ ** The white light grew stronger until it blinded Shirou.

* * *

 **In Fiore!**

Once he was able to see again he saw he was no longer in the darkness but a forest. He knew he was no longer on Earth, by one little tell. The mana in the air was great in amount. So much so that just breathing it replenished his od reserves fill. Well that and a giant green monkey with pink hearts on it's arms. A good second tell most could say.

* * *

Okay it will get better, I promise.

Anyway I just want to say a few things 1 this is a fanfiction so if I say Shirou can Trace Ea guess what he can Trace!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail or anything in the Fate series they belong to their respective owners.**

 **I hope you like the less error-y version of chapter 1 now here is chapter 2. Also get of my back about Ea!**

" _ **Spells"**_

" _Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

 ** _Chapter 2 A green monkey wants to kill me_**

* * *

Shirou PROV

It has been two weeks since I was trusted onto this planet or reality whichever it was. Over time I have found out a few things out. For one natives speak japanese, yet their written language is english. Thank youTaiga-nee for your lessons english lessons. Another thing is magic is common here.

It isn't some hidden resource it is everywhere and in abundance! It's not hidden by families of ancient lines, it's literally used by everyone.. people use it to change their cloths colors for God's sake! I don't have to hide my magecraft! Another thing is that this world has an uncanny resemblance to a video game Taiga-nee gave me when I was young. I think it was called Dragon Quest.

Almost everyone being able to use magic and monsters come pop out of nowhere to fight, though that just might be me with my E rank luck. The final thing I learned I don't like giant green monkeys or Vulcan's as I am told they're called.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK-Day of arrival**

" _Well that was a thing."_ I said as I really couldn't think of anything to say about a giant ape sized green monkey with pink hearts on it's arms. _'I wonder if it's sentent?'_ I thought to myself as I walkedtowards it slowly hoping not to scare it away. _"Ummm hello can you tell me where I am?"_ I asked as it started looking at me for a moment then started glaring at me with pure hatred.

" _Me don't like man in my forest! Me beat man!"_ The monkey yelled as it tried to punch me but thankfully my reinforcement from my fight with Gilgamesh was still active. So I was able to dodge the punch without much effort. _"Please calm down!"_ I exclaimed as I jumped back to avoid the oncoming punch. _"Me am calm! Me don't like man in my forest! Me beat man!"_ It yelled it seemed to be quite angry with me for just being in this forest.

Maybe it is the alpha of it;s pack if it has one and just saw me as a threat? _"I'll leave the forest if you want? I'm just passing through."_ I said hoping to calm the beast down so it would stop attacking me. It seemed it ignored my words as it kept attacking me. With every dodged attack it seemed to get angrier and angrier.

" _Me beat man, No me kill man!"_ It yelled as it seemed to have gotten angered to a point of murder rather than just assault. I dodged once again,again and again. it went of like that for quite sometime. After 20 minutes or so it seemed to realize that I could dodge it's attacks and that with its reach it couldn't hit me. _"Me not able to reach man. Me need stick to reach man!"_ It yelled as it walked over to the nearest tree and wrapped its arms around it and started to pull.

" _That won't work that tree is nearly as thick as a motor bike's length."_ I thought as I watched it try to pull the tree lose from its roots. _"I don't think that will….._ CRUNCH _…...work."_ I finished as the monkey broke the tree from its roots and started to give it some test swings. As it was doing that only one thought crossed my mind.

' _Who gave this monkey steroids?!'_ Was that thought and internal scream. _"Me able to reach man! Me kill man!"_ The monkey yelled as it swung the tree at me. I had to roll to the side to get out of the way. I guess I need to start taking this somewhat seriously. _"Okay I'll fight you but let it be known I tried to reason with you_ _ **Trace On**_ _!"_ My self hypnosis was set into action. An average sword entered my mind ready ready to become corperal.

 **Step 1: Judging the concept of creation:**

 **A simple knightly sword made for an oncoming war**

 **Step 2: Hypothesizing the basic structure:**

 **The hilt made of oak covered in cow leather, guard made of ordinary iron along with blade in the form of a European knightly sword**

 **Step 3: Duplication the composition material:**

 **Iron, oak, cow leather**

 **Step 4: Imitation the skills of its making:**

 **Made in a forge by a blacksmith-apprentice, it took a few tries to correctly form the blade**

 **Step 5: Sympathizing with experience of it's growth:**

 **Not long after its birth it was baptized in the blood of the enemies of its wielder, after the war it rusted away from disuse**

 **Step 6: Reproducing The accumulated years:**

 **Like most swords it had a short life, only of 6 years  
**

 **Step 7: Excelling every manufacturing process:**

 **Forcing into outside world, prana cost 1 unit**

With that green wires of light formed in my hand and took the shapes of the sword. When the light died down in my hand was an ordinary sword. it wasn't an noble phantasm or even a mystic code. Just a regular sword of a old knight, I needed to cool down my circuits from my fight with the golden king. Despite my reserves filling my circuits were overheated so I needed to keep my prana usage low.

Thankfully my **possible** futureself saw it and recorded it into his UBW. The memories of its wielder entered my mind. I rushed the monkey and made a quick diagonal slash. I was quick enough that my attack hit its target. Blood flew from its wound and the monkey dropped the tree holding it's chest in pain .It's glares intensity grew. _"Me necd stronger body to kill man!_ _ **Take Over End!**_ _"_ The monkey yelled as a large green magic circle appeared under the monkey and it started glowing a bright gold.

Something small jumped away from the glowing golden monkey. Once it was far enough away it was revealed to be a much smaller version of the monkey he just cut. _"Me get you next time you in my forest! Me let you get away from me now! Me will be stronger than you! "_ It yelled it jumped away into the forest. I know I shouldn't find it funny in anyway but I can't help but find it funny with that high pitched voice.

' _Well that was a thing'_ I thought as I watched it jump away further and further away. A grown broke me away from the trance. As I looked over there was a man instead of the big monkey. It was a very muscular man with with short black hair and a K and S and a broken heart tattoos on his chest. He also had a slight gash where he cut the monkey.

' _Wait the monkey screamed Take Over End before it split itself up and a small version of it jumped away. So maybe the monkey took control of that man.'_ I thought as it wasn't hard to figure out that it was a spell it wouldn't be hard to figure out what it did. _"Hey are you alright?"_ I asked him as he shook his head trying to clear his head. _"Yeah I… I think I'm fine. Just a slight cut and a headache. What the hell did that Vulcan do to me?"_ He asked me as if I knew what happened to him.

" _I… think he took you over?"_ I asked not knowing if that was really the case. He noaded as if that make sense. _"Yeah that makes sense."_ He said as if getting taken control of a monkey was an everyday occurrence. _"What do you mean that makes sense?"_ Was the natural response to the man's statement. For two reasons 1 I need to information on where I am and 2 I wanted to know if I should shoot a arrow or sword at every off colored primate I see.

" _Well the I was hired to take care of a Vulcan that was taking control of the people in town."_ He said as he seemed to truly get back his senses. As hedid he seemed to notice my wounds from my fight with Gilgamesh. _"Dude are you okay? Did I do that?"_ He asked as he looked at me with fear. Fear that he attacked some random guy.

" _Yes umm could you tell me where I am_?" I lied, I felt bad about it but what should I tell him, that I was fighting an ancient king of a different reality, in my personal world? No even I'm not that stupid. _"Dude you don't know where you are?"_ He asked me as if I just said the sky is pink with crimson polka dots. _"Umm no you see me and my friends were doing this ritual then I'm here being attacked by a giant green monkey."_ I told him half truths. The Grail War was just a ritual and I was friends with Rin, Saber, Sakura and to aquatinence to Rider… I think.

" _Ohhh okay. Nice to meet you name's Joey Fullborn mage of Fairy Tail, you?"_ Joey asked as put his hand out for me to shake it. _"My name is Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you Joey. So can you tell me where I am?"_ I asked as he nodded. _"Your a few miles away from a small village named Gertish. In the kingdom of Fiore."_ Joey said as he nodded and smile. Okay I am not familiar with the country, I know the answer will be no but I have to try.

" _Hey have you ever heard of a country called Japan, it is a small island nation?"_ I asked hoping he might have known of it. Joey closed his eyes seemingly trying to look through his thoughts, for any mention of Japan in his memory. _"Sorry man can't say I have, maybe Master will know where it is._ Joey said as he nodded thinking that Master seemed to know almost everything there is about magic and the world. _"Umm would you mind taking me to your Master?"_ I asked hoping he would say yes.

" _Yeah sure my job is done anyway. Once a Vulcan breaks a Take over they can't cast it again for a few months, due to their small magic container."_ He said as I nodded acting as if I understood what he was talking about. I knew I would no longer needed to have it out so I dismissed my nameless knight sword from existence outside of my mind.

As it was disappearing Joey's eyes seemed to take notice of the blade and his eyes bulged. _"Requip magic, red hair, sword, oh no no no no no nonnonononononononononono oh god no! I thought it was just a joke about how everyone has a gender swapped clone! No now I have found him, male Erza!"_ Joey muttered as he curled into a ball, started to shake and started to sob a bit. _"Umm it might not be Requip. Can you tell me what that is?"_ I asked him as he stopped shaking and stopped shaking.

" _Okay Requip magic is where you store objects and and trade them with what you have out with magical power in a pocket dimension."_ Joey said as I nodded it was somewhat similar to what I do with Projection. While I use Tracing to project copies of the blueprints from my soul, and from what I hear about Requip, it stores weapons into their soul.

" _Joey calm down I don't use Requip magic. I use a spell called Projection. A spell that I force my… magic energy into the shape of objects, but since they are just made of magic so they will eventually break down back into magic energy when I don't give it the energy to sustain itself."_ I explained as Joey nodded and seemed to calm down now that he knew that I don't use the same magic as this Erza person. _"Great let's go pick up my payment and then head off to Fairy Tail."_ Joey said as he started walking towards the village, I think.

 **Flashback end**

So after Joey picked up his payment we started walking to Mongolia town. I started to fish for some information on the world I was sent to. It took a few days and over the time, I learned about the world. This is what I wanted! A world where I can be hero! I don't really need to go back. I'm sure my friends can understand that. Here I can live my dream, so here I am in Magnolia town in from of the Fairy Tail guild hall ready to be a hero!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 end this will be replaced for the real rewrite latter this is just more or less fixing some errors._**


	3. Chapter 3 joining the guild

_**I do not own Fairy Tail or Fate Stay Night series. They belong to their original owners. This is a non-profit fan-fiction. Haha I am un-sue-able now!**_

 _ **Okay sorry about my ssslllooowww update. I write my fiction to give people idea's they can use to make their own. I am a shifty writer, yep. Also I now have a beta to help me screen for errors! So give a hand to MasterofInfinity! Also this might be odd. I now relies I only write when I forget to take my ADHD meds. Yeah so it might be odd.**_

 **"Spells/spell steps"**

 _"Speech"_

 _'thoughts'_

"What characters read"

 **Chapter 3 – Joining The Guild**

* * *

Shirou P.O.V.

 _"Shirou, why are you just standing there? Come on, let's go in!"_ Joey said enthusiastically as he got behind me and pushed me inside, tired of waiting for me to go in.

As I got a look at the inside it actually was how I imagined it to be. It had a pub-ish feeling, but warmer. Like the a happier and low tech version of the Copenhagen, but way bigger and more impressive I guess. Another thing I saw was there was a giant brawl going on.

 _"Sweet a fight! Shirou if you want to sign up go to Mira over there."_ Joey yelled as he pointed at two girls one with hair as white as Archer's and the other with hair as gold as Gilgamesh's as he jumped into the brawl.

I seems brawling for no reason is normal here. But they look like they are having the time of their lives so it's probably for the best I don't interfere.

As I walked to them I had to dodge at least three bodies being thrown in my general direction, each of the bodies demolishing tables and pillars in their path. Interrupting that is a genius idea.

 _"_ _Excuse me, which one of you girls is Mira_ _?"_ I asked both them, the white haired one happily raised her hand. She is beautiful, even more so from up close. She is slim, a bit below average height, with long white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with a short pony upwards ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She is wearing a sleeveless, ankle length maroon dress with a pleated skirt with high heel shoes and her chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings that frames her rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist.

 _"What how could you not who she is?! She is the cover girl on almost all_ _editions of_ _Sorcerer Magazine?!"_ The blond girl exclaimed, disbelief clear in her voice.

 _"Ohh!_ _S_ _orry, I didn't introduce myself have I? I'm Lucy Heartfilia,_ _N_ _ice to meet you!_ _A_ _nd you are?"_ She asked in a completely different tone and outlook. How she don't have a whiplash changing moods so quickly I can only guess, but then again Tohsaka did the same thing. Only more drastic, and violent… and painful.

She has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair it is tied up by a blue ribbon a bit on the right side. She was wearing an uncomfortably short blue miniskirt, even though the one Tohsaka usually wears is about the same size, with a belt that holds a whip and a key pouch. As well as a sleeveless zip up white shirt with a blue cross and black boots slightly below knee length.

 _"I am Shirou Emiya, nice to meet you._ _And I'm sorry, but_ _due to me not being a citizen of Fiore I don't really read foreign magazines."_ As much as it pains me I couldn't just say _'Oh I don't know who you are due to me not being from this time line or universe,_ _and I don't know if it's either of these options_ _'_

Actually, that is a very good answer. For me to be classified as a lunatic and sent to this world equivalent of a looney bin. Or if the magic associations of this place have any resemblance to The Clock Tower, dissected and experimented upon. Me accepting these procedures entirely optional. Both options not very good.

 _"Oh you aren't originally from Fiore, so where do you come for?"_ Mira asked bubbly, but with a very hidden _hint_ of anoyance from being cut out from the conversation, though it was obscured with a cheery smile and happy tone. The only reason I was able to pick it up are the extra memories from the experience taken from Archer and the memories obtained from my dream cycle with … Saber. Now even more lost to me than ever, God can only guess how much I miss her so.

 _"Oh sorry, I just realized I never asked for your full name."_ I asked "Mira" as I believe that isn't her true name.

 _"My name is Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you Shirou._ _And please just call me Mira,_ _everyone_ _does_ _. So,_ _I take it that_ _you want to join the guild?"_ She asked and I nodded. _"My what a great day! Two new members join the family."_ Mira said with a smile as she led us over to the bar.

 _"Well you two can wait here for the Master."_ Mira said as she turned around. Then she was hit by a flying table. A flying table that was flying alongside a man who strikingly resembles … a _**possible**_ me in the future, and by that I mean Archer. A younger and more delinquent Archer.

Tan skin and a stitched scar running down his right eye, white hair, tall and muscled. He was dressed in what looks like an old school uniform and wooden sandals. Weird combo, then again my _**possible**_ future self was dressed up like he was from middle earth so my fashion sense might be a bit odd. A loud voice broke me out of my musings.

 _"Bring it on ice stripper!"_ I looked for the sound of the voice and saw a guy around my age. He was of average height for my nationality. Lean muscled with... pink hair…

Okay, unusual hair colours is not a new thing to me, I was surrounded by it during my whole life and it got worse in the Grail War. Pink however proven itself capable of striking me as a strange hair color, even when I should already be immune to such things. It must be the very strawberry yogurt hue of pink.

Anyways, he was wearing a sleeveless gold trimmed black waist coat that was open and untouched, as well as a black and gold cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a brown leather belt. White knee length trousers, a black wrist band, open toed sandals and a white scarf with a scale pattern. A red magic circle appears under him as his fists are coated with fire. The smell of his magic is potent and smells like natural fire, but it also fells like a lizard and … ancient? There is another smell mixed in it, but they're too well mixed for me to tell apart.

Also, it's a good thing there is no secrecy around magecraft here because giant colourful magic circles popping under people is a clear signal that something unnatural is going on.

The common mark that everyone in this place seems to have is red and on his right shoulder.

I wonder if the magic circles replace the self-hipnosis, but I'm nowhere competent enough to research and discover that.

 _"I_ _'ll easily_ _freeze you if that's all you can do flame brain!"_ A voice just as loud as the pinky's broke me out of thought.

The voice seemed to belong to a guy who looks around the same age as me. He has spikey black hair. He had the same body type as pinky: muscled, but lean. His guild mark was right below his collarbone on the right, a dark blue color. He was wearing boxers and... that was it.

Not even sandals. Just … blue …. boxers. If that is even close to normal fashion sense here this world is waaaaaaaay more different than I previously assumed.

He got into a stance and a light blue almost white magic circle appeared below him. The prana smells like a the constant snowfall that piles in the tundra. So I guess he specializes in ice magecraft. Like a domino effect everybody started activating their own magic, each magic circle blazing a different color. I was assaulted by many smells, but a very weakened one caught my attention, it's coming from the orange haired guy in the green coat and sunglasses. His smell is like a lion and surprisingly stars, but it's faded. Like something is making it weaken.

 _ **"Stop**_ _ **that**_ _ **before you fools destroy the hall!"**_ A loud booming voice called out and a giant enshrouded in the shadows around it appeared. His smell was by far the most potent here and unlike the others it's a mix of many scents, but one is familiar to me even if I can't grasp from where. Does this mean he uses different types of magecraft or is just his magic that is difficult to comprehend?

 _"Oh! Master, when did you get here?"_ Mira said as she popped up right next to the giant.

…

… wasn't she buried under a table a little to my right a few minutes ago?

 ** _"A few minutes ago._ _Are_ _the_ _se_ _a few new faces?"_ ** He said as it looked at me and Lucy. It actually would be very intimidating if I saw he before the grail if Berserker was smaller his aura was way more wild, oppressing and violent. I doubt that even this guy can mimic how hopeless and powerless you feel in his near vicinity.

 _"Yes, they wish to join the guild_ _by recommendation._ _Should I go get the forums?"_ She asked sweetly and as the giant nodded she vanished upstairs.

 _ **"Now let me get more comfortable. Ahhhh**_ _hhhhhh!"_ He said with rumbling voice that is closer to yelling than anything as he started shrink and deflate, the prana saturating the air leaving and he slowly gaining color.

Once he seemed to be done shrinking he was revealed himself to be an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes, white hair and a bushy mustache of the same color, and unlike the others it seemed to be actually due to age. He is wearing an orange and blue stripped jester hat, a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail symbol in the middle with an orange hoodie. Shorts, and brown jester shoes.

 _"Well kids, what are your names?"_ He asked us while he was looking directly at Lucy's … cleavage. In fact, looking at it so intently as if to use some kind of eye powers to make her shirt disappear or her zipper fail to reveal the orbs of flesh constrained within.

As the old man shamelessly stared at Lucy boobs waiting our answer, I'm having difficulties to not reprimand the man who clearly is in charge of this place and all those within.

I look at Lucy to see who she will react. She smiles and introduces herself… apparently she didn't notice.

 _"Hello Master, my name is Lucy Heartfilia._ _N_ _ice to meet you."_ She said in a respectful tone and bowed. He gazed harder.

 _"Hello, my name is Shirou Emiya, nice to meet you."_ I say in a strained voice. He ignores me completely and continues to stare at Lucy's boobs.

I fell my eyebrow twitching.

I nudge Lucy in the arm and gesture to his stare. Lucy seemed to notice this and followed his line of sight.

 _"KYYYYAAAAA! Pervert!"_ Lucy screeched as she slapped the old man away from her, sending him flying a few feet away. My ears hurt, she got a very healthy pair of lungs. It's ringing inside my head.

 _"OOOwwwww."_ The "master" moaned as he slowly got up and then smiled bright and greeted us like nothing happened.

 _"Nice to meet you Lucy, Shirou. I am Makarov Drey_ _a_ _r 3rd and current master of Fairy Tail."_ He said as his smile widened and mine became a little strained.

 _"Master I got the forums!"_ Mira yelled as she came down from the second floor carrying some sheets of paper.

 _"Ahh good job Mira. Now you kids can join, but you have to fill out these forums_ _first_ _."_ Makarov said as he jumped up to the bar and grabbed a mug from the counter, probably full of beer.

 _"Here you go. Just hand them to me when your done."_ Mira said as she went back to the bar and handed Makarov another mug as he finished the one he was drowning. As I looked at the paperwork it seemed like the job application for my old part-time jobs… except the parts that asked about guilds and magic. Those are only similar to one of my part time jobs. Or not.

* * *

Name: Shirou Emiya 

Current residence: Homeless  
Have you participated in criminal activity?: No  
Type of magic(s): Tracing, Reinforcement, Alteration  
Have you been part of any other guild, and if kicked out where?: No

* * *

 _"Well that was_ _simple,_ _right Shirou?"_ Lucy asked me and I nodded as we went to Mira and Makarov at the bar. We gave them the forums. And as the Master looked over them he nodded.

" _Mira,_ _please_ _get the guild stamp."_ Master said as she nodded and reached down the couter and grabbed a simple wooden stamp, but no ink? There is a faint magic smell coming off it so it must be a mystic code of simple use.

 _"Okay what color and place do you want it?"_ She asked as Lucy said the back of her right hand and in pink. She pressed the stamp on the back of Lucy hand and the symbol appeared neatly on it.

 _"_ _C_ _an I take two?"_ I asked as I an idea sparked in my mind.

 _"Yes._ _I_ _t is allowed, but_ _it's_ _not done often why?"_ Mira asked as she looked at me curiously.

 _"My most used swords are black and white twin swords, so I would like white in the palm of my right hand and black in my left."_ I said and understanding bloomed in her face. She nodded and stamped my palms. "

" _Wow, it looks really c_ _ool._ _I almost can't believe I'm a magus of Fairy Tail now. Better tell Natsu and look for my first job! See you later Shirou!_ _"_ Lucy said as she went to the pink haired fire magus.

 _"Well, see you_ _l_ _ater. I need to find a_ _n_ _apartment."_ I said as I left the building. Well, of I go to look for a new home.

* * *

Mirajane P.O.V.

What a busy day… and two new members is way too uncommon. As I read the forum of the red haired man something pops out.

 _"Hey Master do you know what these magic's are?"_ I asked Master as I looked at the paperwork.

" _I have never herd of the magic's he listed."_ I said as I tried to remember if I heard of any of them. He tiptoes and look at the paper, then put the hand under his chin and the other supporting his elbow as he ponders.

 _"Well Mira, I guess they might just be less popular lost magic. Like Natu's Fire Dragon Slayer magic just less known."_ Master said as I nodded in understanding. Looks like our new red headed member has some interesting magic.

* * *

End

Okay readers I know as I was told by Mr. Masterofinfinity this was a boring chapter. I will try to get the next chapter action packed also I have read a review about how I should get Shirou to learn Earthland magic. Holder type only, he can only do his main tricks but, he can uses Mystic Codes or holder type magic as they are called in the Fairy Tail series, so I will list two magics I have an ideas for in the reviews tell me which on Sunday the 15th in November 2015 the poll will close.

1 Ring magic

2 Gun Magic

Also give another hand to Masterofinfoinity for fixing it up compared to what it was before it is 5 if not 8 times better.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own any thing in the Fate series or Fairy Tail(Or 5 Night's at Freddy's**_

 ** _This is a long chapter for me so love it! Anyway this is the un edited version so it is ruff. Once my beta gets back to me I'll switch it out with the final product_**

 ** _Also some not so light 5 Nights at Freddy's reference!_**

 _" **Spells/Spell steps/chants"**_

" _Speech"_

' _Thoughts'_

 **Chapter 4 That creepy guy in the bear suit**

* * *

Shirou PROV

It has been three hours since I have left the guild in order to look for an a abandoned building. Really anything that would allow me to not having to sleep outside. But I have found nothing, I have no idea if this city even has any appartments. So it appears that I am sleeping outside tonight.

" _A_ aaa _hhhhh!"_ A shrill scream broke me out of my look for a home.I instinctively I ran towards the source of the scream. As I got to the area where I heard the scream, I saw an elderly woman on the ground, next to her was a paper bag with some bread in it. _"Miss are you okay?"_ I asked and immediately felt like an ass for asking.

" _Ummm sorry may I use spell to see what is wrong with you?"_ I asked as I guessed she might have fell and I have a spell to see what she broke. She nodded and I set up my circuits ready to be fired. **"Trace On."** I placed my hand on to the old woman I started to use Structural Grasp. I can use it with just my eyes but it works better if I have physical contact. As the information of her body enters my mind a few things become known to me.

1 this woman seems to have a extra organ close to the intestines and it seemed to be producing its own od and is pushing my od away so I can't see into it. I believe that this is that magic container that allows the humans of Earthland to use magic. 2 is that she seemed to have a slight bruise on her hip bone. 3 Besides for her bone she was perfectly healthy, oddly healthy even besides for her weak bones she seems to be in the same shape as a slightly out of shape woman in her 30s or 40s.

Maybe the people of Earthland were physically stronger than the humans of my world even at that age. I can think about it later now I have to heal her, I found only a few phantasms in my reality marble that healed. I chose one that should work just fine and still be good for my circuits. _"Miss you have a bruised hip bone I can heal you but I will need you to stay calm. Can you do that?"_ I asked her. She nodded as she held her side in pain. I started the Tracing process.

 **Step 1 Judging the concept of creation:**

 **Crafted to put the forgers student in his place**

 **Step 2 Hypothesizing the basic structure:**

 **A katana with a length of 65 cms**

 **Step 3 Duplicating the composition material:**

 **A willow tree handle, a guard and blade made of iron**

 **Step 4 Imitating the skills of its making:**

 **Forged in the Soshu Kitae forging method**

 **Step 5 Sympathizing with the experience of its growth:**

 **Used in a contest of cutting leaves, while Muramasa's sword cut the leaf in two and made it wither away and Masamune's sword cut the leaf that Muramasa slashed and healed it**

 **Step 6 Reproducing the accumulated years:**

 **Didn't last more than a year after its creation, it was stolen by Muramasa and melted it down due to his bitterness by his loss**

 **Step 7 Excelling every manufacturing process:**

 **Forcing into the outside world, od cost 10 units**

The sword appeared in my hand. _"The pain should be go in a minute."_ I said as I swung my blade not giving the old woman the chance to freak out. Her eyes widened and closed with in an instant. But instead of pain of a slash, she felt her hip heal to a level to which she couldn't tell if hurt her hip if she lost her memory.

" _Do you feel any better?"_ I asked as she got up and nodded. _"Yeah I feel better, thanks but what did you do to me?"_ She asked and I just explained that the sword was more or less a healing blade rather than a weapon made to harm.

Now that she was up and moving I got a better look at her she was only a little taller than Master Makarov. Her hair was a light grey almost white but not quite that bright. She wore sweats, which I find odd that they exist in this reality and a Fairy Tail pendant.

" _I don't recognize you are you new to Mongolia?"_ She asked and I nodded and showed her my guild stamps. _"Yeah I came here to join Fairy Tail. Hey by any chance do you know where the closest apartment complex with a open room available?"_ I asked and she nodded and gave me a smile.

" _Why yes I do. I'm actually the Headmistress of the male dorms for the Fairy Tail guild."_ She said as I wondered if she was crazy, Joey told me the male dorms were destroyed by the guild's ace so many times that they decided to stop rebuilding it. _"I was told the male dorms were destroyed."_ I said as she smiled again.

" _Ahh yes that little lie. You see some of the old residents were a bit to destructive so, myself and the less destructive residents decided to lie the rest of the guild about not rebuilding it. It may be a little mean but It was the final decision was given by the Master so he didn't have to keep spending money for the repairs."_ She said as I nodded in understanding. It cost me a lot just to feed Tiga-nee, if I could give up on that expense I would have.

" _Wait why are you telling me this?"_ I asked as a glint entered her eyes. _"Master told me about how we have two recruits, he said on seemed baffled at the fight that was going on when he got there. So he assumed you were not violent in nature so he told me if I ran into you that I should offer a room. I was going to for full price but since you helped me out I'll give you 2 nights of free board. No come along Shirou, we are going to the complex."_ She said as she picked up her fallen grocery bag.

We walked for around 8 minutes until we left the town and were in glade in the forest near Magnolia. A smell caught my attention, it smelt like something constantly changing every time there was even a slight change in the forest the glade changed a moment behind. _'A bounded field?'_ I thought as she walked into the glade and seemingly disappeared. **"Trace On."** I chanted activating my circuits in case this is some form of a trap.

As I walked in and found what looks like a old fashioned inn font with some stairs in the back, with a large Fairy Tail banner hanging on the walls. _"An invisibility spell was put up around the building. Anyway here you go go up the stairs to the first floor and the 5th door is your room, oh and remember you have 2 days to get me 70,500 jewels. It would be more but due to the lack of residents we had to lighten the rent."_ She said as she went behind the counter and pulled out a key and tossed it to me. _"Thanks. I'll make sure to get you your money."_ I said as I walked up the stairs and to me room.

It was a 2 room one bathroom apartment. Semi furnished as in it had a bed and couch and table/chair but that was it.

* * *

 **The next day**

Last night I had a nightmare, Tig-nee somehow came to Fiore and tracked me down and proclaimed she will never leave me alone until I lost the ability to cook for her. I know that might not seem scary to most but they don't know Tiga-nee as well as me. When I got up I helped the landlady with breakfast. As well as meet a few of the residents and guildmates. Like Jet, an orange haired man who wore a fur coat, purple shirt, black trousers, and dark brown boots, as well as a furry top hat. He smelled like odd kind of like a cheetah… wait why do I know what a cheetah smells like?

Then there's Droy, a black haired with a odd hairstyle, a white shirt, two yellow utility sashes, I think their called. As well as dark green plaid pants, and black shoes, his scent is that of an forest. Nab, a man with a native american appearance with a bob cut with a open vest and a fur kilt, as well as had skull necklace and belt, and sandals. He smelt like fur, feathers and scales of random animals. As well as Max, who had dark blonde hair, he wore a blue shirt and white pants and black shoes. He smelt of sand…. should I be concerned that I seem to be smelling everyone? Or how I know what all that smells like. Anyway after breakfast I headed over to the guild hall. Said hi to Mira and Joey, and went straight to the board, I needed to find a job to find so I can stay at the male dorms.

I was looking at the board to find a job, there were so many it was hard to chose. _"Hey, ummm you!"_ A voice called out, as I turned to see who it was, it was the pink haired guy. _"My name is Shirou Emiya and you are?"_ I asked as he nodded and smiled. _"I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you Shirou. Hey would you mind helping me out with this job?"_ He said as handed me a flyer.

200,000 jewels,

Please steal this book(Day Break) from Duke and Duchess Everlue!

The couple are looking for a blonde maid and redheaded butler, warning they have an odd tastes in their servants appearance

From Kaby Melon of Shirotsume Town

I looked over the flyer with mixed emotions. For one I didn't want to steal even if it is just a book, on the other hand this man sound like he really wants the book gone. _'Well every hero had to do some unsavory things in life, so it should be fine.'_ I thought as I needed the money. _"Sure but where are we going to find a blonde maid?"_ I asked as I knew only one blonde girl in the guild I knew of was Lucy.

" _My friend Happy is getting the other member of our little quest. He said once he found where she lives, he'll come back here and get us. So you want to fight to pass the time?"_ Natsu said as he gained a large happy smile that released a tiny almost unnoticeable amount of blood lust, the odd thing though is that it didn't seem to be malicious in nature. As if he was just more or less a fighting nut rather than a killer.

In fact he reminds me of a certain blue clad servant of the spear, just much, much, much, mmmmuuuuucccccchhhhh less blood thirsty. _"Sorry I don't like violence much. Maybe just talk to pass the time?"_ I asked and he pouted at my denial of fighting. I really did not like to fight despite my reality marble, my very soul being something of a godly level weapon collection. _"Fine but once the job is done, I'll get you to fight me!"_ Natsu yelled as he fist pumped with a determined glint in his eyes.

" _Ohh Natsu, Shirou you guys want a drink?"_ Mira asked as she popped up behind us with a trey with two beer mugs. _'It is not even noon who gets drunk at this time of day?'_ Was the thought that came to my mind, but to be polite I said. _"Sorry I don't drink, Never had actually I am considered underaged in my home country."_ I said as I really don't want to drink. My magic needs a great amount of mental clarity.

One wrong step in self-reinforcement and I could implode or explode depending what I am strengthening. If I screw up a step of tracing I could end up grasping a spike covered hilt with no blade or produce a sword from my body. I've seen some of my **alternative** future's failed experiments when he was improving his Tracing. I don't want a sword coming from my thigh into my unmentionables.

" _Ohh so you're considered a minor in your country? I never got the answer from where you're from?"_ Mira asked me as Natsu shook his head at the drink as well. _"Yeah I am, and I am from a small island country called Japan."_ I said as she nodded and walked away. _"So you know where I'm from, what about you?"_ I asked Natsu as I turned to look at him. _"I don't know actually, my father found me as a young child and raised me in a forest."_ Natsu said with a smile, maybe reminiscing about his father.

" _Your father sounds like a great man."_ I said as it reminded me of my own adopted father. Natsu's smile seemed to grow at the talk of his father. _"He isn't a person he's a dragon, named Igneel, but he was a amazing father. He taught me my magic."_ Natsu said as if it was a everyday thing to be raised by a dragon, no let me rephrase that. Being raised by a giant magical lizard that BREATHED FIRE!

" _What magic do you use?"_ I asked as I guessed it was dragon based on his smell. _"I use_ _ **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_ _."_ Natsu said as he lit his arm on fire, with no effect on him, as if he wouldn't notice the flames if he didn't light it himself. _"Hey Natsu, guy with red hair I'm here!"_ A high squeaky voice called out in a carefree manor. As I turn to look at the cause of the voice all I saw was a small blue cat with angelic wings coming out of his back and under a green backpack coming towards us… _'Okay Shirou different world.. just pretend the talking cat with wings is normal….. Nope can't do it.'_ Once the cat got close to us it's wings seemed to pop out of existence and land on it's hind legs and stand up normally for a man, not a cat.

My thought was for the most part written on my face. A open jaw wide unblinking eyes and a lack of breathing. _"Natsu he's looking at me weirdly!"_ The cat yelled as it pointed its right paw at me. _"Sorry I'm not used to seeing talking/ flying animals. I'm Shirou Emiya you are?"_ I apologized to the cat and asked for it's name. Not something I ever thought I would do. _"I'm Happy Dragneel! Nice to meet you Shirou do you like fish?"_ Happy said as he dropped his paw and introduced himself, and asked if I like fish.

" _Okay nice to meet you Happy and yes I like fish."_ I said as Happy nodded with a smile. _"Cool! Now Happy you said you found her? Let's go!"_ Natsu yelled as Happy nodded and it's wings appeared and started to fly out the guild hall followed by Natsu and me. The cat smelled of feathers. We walked for a good part of a half an hour and came up to a small orange, three story building. It was next to a canal and above it's doors it had a small sign saying Honey's apartments.

" _She's in the second floor on the right! The one with the open window. I'll take Natsu up then I'll get you Shirou okay?"_ Happy asked me as he picked up Natsu and flew into the apartment. As he flew out to get me, I told him I'll wait outside just tell her I'm here. After a few minutes later of waiting I heard a yell coming from the apartment. Then a blonde woman… I think that's Lucy… stuck her head out the window and looked at me. _"Just give me a moment and you can come up okay Shirou?"_ Lucy said as I nodded in understanding, her hair was looking a bit wet so she might have just gotten out of the shower, and needed time to get dressed.

As she called me up I saw Natsu and Happy both had lumps on the backs of their heads. Lumps that I knew all too well, the lumps given out by feminine furry. The ones Tiga-nee had given me when, she "taught" me manors, ones that she doesn't follow herself by the way, sorry I'm still a little angry about that. Anyway Lucy was wearing a red t shirt with some design on the front, and blue jeans.

She poured herself, Happy, Natsu and me some tea, all while glaring at the pink Dragon Slayer and his magical cat…... I love that here I might be able to become a true hero but, I'm starting to wish for my old life of sanity back. _"Look guys I just moved into here, so I'm not ready for house guests right now okay? So just drink your tea and get out. By the way Shirou thanks for not breaking in like these two over here."_ Lucy said as she pointed at perpetrators, who didn't seem to show any sign of being in anyway sorry about breaking an entering.

" _Wow so cold. Hey why don't you show us some tricks with those... uuummmm celestial carrots? You know those things you collect."_ Natsu asked as Lucy's glare seemed to increase tenfold, but not yet to the point of anger just annoyance. _"First of Natsu they're called celestial SPIRITS, where did you even get carrots from? And secondly they're not some rabbits I can pull from a hat. I pull beings from a different reality to help me, so do not act as if I am just some guy with a rabbit hat."_ Lucy said as she picked up the keys she had on her yesterday.

" _Umm Lucy what are you guys talking about?"_ I asked as Lucy went into detail on how her **Celestial Spirit Magic** worked. How she needed to fill out an agreement with the spirit of each key before she could use it, and on the different types of keys. Gold for the 12 Zodiac keys that are hard to come by, Silver for the ones people can be bought and sold in magic shops. _"Ohh that reminds me I still need to make a contract with the new spirit, I got you guys want to watch?"_ Lucy asked as I nodded and Happy and Natsu were whispering to each other about blood sacrifices or something along those lines.

" _First off I can hear you, secondly that was rude."_ Lucy said as she sent the dragon slayer and his cat a glare. _"Actually Lucy I would like to see it."_ I said as she smiled and grabbed a silver key. _"Well Shirou prepared to be amazed!_ _ **I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate! Open gate of Canis Minor!"**_ Lucy chanted as a white magic circle appeared beneath her. Dust was flying throughout the air.

I had to hold back a tear, as this reminded me how I met my dear Saber….. no.. Artoria. A new smell entered the room. It smelled of, I actually don't know what the smell is like, but it has the after scent of dog fur. Once the dust cleared I saw a small white… thing…. with a golden cone for a nose. Like Happy it seemed to have paws rather than hands and was standing on his hind legs. Not sure if it is used to it or not, it seems a bit too shaky. To be honest this was a bit of a disappointment.

After all my only real experience with summoning was my accidental call to Saber, so I probably shouldn't base that all summons are of that level. It seemed that Natsu and Happy shared that thought. _"Nice try."_ They said in unison, sounding like people who saw their friend lose and wanted to cheer them up. Lucy's right eyebrow started to twitch. _"Shut up, I meant to do that!"_ Lucy yelled at them, then picked up the spirit and started holding it as a child would hold a puppy.

" _Aww you're so adorable yes you are, oh yes you are."_ Lucy said as she coddled the spirit. _"It doesn't take much magic power to keep these guys out of the gate so many keep them as pets."_ Lucy said as she put the spirit down. _"You know this pet thing doesn't sit well with me."_ Happy said as he and Natsu were once again whispering to each other. _"Not with a weird master like Loony here."_ Natsu whispered to his cat. _"Once again I can hear you, and it's LUCY!"_ She yelled at the two.

She then started the process of making a contract with the spirit. _"Man this is boring."_ Natsu said as he and Happy sipped their tea. _"Natsu that was rather rude don't you think?"_ I asked him hoping he would take the hint and stop antagonizing her. In response he just shrugged. Once she was done, all three of us males seemed to have one thought, which Natsu voiced out. _"Well that seemed easy."_ Natsu, Happy and I were a bit shocked on how easy that was.

" _Well it may seem silly to you guys but you see a celestial wizard's contract needs to hold up to the promise that's made between the wizard and the spirit. Which is why I make it a point to always keep my promises. Now all I need is to give it a name."_ Lucy said as she looked at the spirit as if trying to see the name that suited it. _"Doesn't it already have a name? You know what you called it?"_ Happy asked as I thought about it, Happy was an animal so maybe he saw pets as slaves?

" _No, Canis Minor was the species name, how would you like it if people called you cat rather than your name?"_ Lucy asked as Happy seemed to lose his argument. _"Mnn how about Plue?"_ Lucy asked the spirit and it seemed to nod in agreement of the name. Natsu got closer to plue and stared deeply into Plue's black eyes. _"Hhhyyyaaaaa."_ Plue moaned and raised its right paw. _"You're totally right, Plue!"_ Natsu said as he nodded in agreement. _"How did you understand that!?"_ Lucy yelled as she pointed at Natsu in shock.

" _Happy do you know how Natsu understood that?"_ I asked the cat as he seemed to think about it for a moment. _"How should I know how two animals talk to each other?"_ Happy asked me as if said how should he know what happens if one broke the universe. _'You are animal.'_ I thought to myself as I looked at the cat. _"Alright then it's settled, both you and Shirou will be apart of my team."_ Natsu said as I was somewhat about the team he was talking about, and from Lucy's look she was too. _"What do you mean team? And why me and Shirou?"_ She asked not understanding what he was talking about.

" _I'll explain. You see even though everyone is in Fairy Tail some work better in their own groups. That way some jobs that are to hard for one of them can be taken care of. "_ Happy said as Lucy and I nodded our heads in understanding. _"Then yeah sure I'll join you guys! You have my word!"_ Lucy yelled with a great big smile. Natsu turned away from her and let out a smile that scared me a little. Not for being hate filled, or blood thirsty, not it scared me due to the resemblance to Rin's and Shinji's smile when they trick someone.

I then remembered the whole reason we came here, to pick up someone who would act as a blonde maid for the mission. _'Wow for someone who seems dim that was surprisingly sneaky.'_ I thought as Natsu's smile grew a bit more as he picked the job request from his pocket. _"Well team we have our first job!"_ Natsu said as Lucy grabbed the request from his hands and started reading over it. Her eyes widened and immediately locked eyes with Natsu.

" _Hey Happy aren't glad that celestial spirit wizards keep promises right?"_ Natsu asked as Lucy's shocked eyes grew. _"Aye!"_ Happy said as he flew to Natsu and sat on his shoulder. _"You guy tricked me! Wait Shirou why are you not mad about being used like this?"_ Lucy asked me, seemingly wondering why I willingly let myself be bait so we can get the book and get out. _"Well I have been bait before. So this doesn't really bother me."_ I told her as she looked conflicted about it. _"Heh fine but let's talk cuts. Since me and Shirou will be doing most of the work a three way cut of 40, 40 20, should be good right?"_ Lucy asked as Natsu smiled at her.

" _Wow you and Shirou are willing to take 20%! Great!"_ Natsu said as Happy let out another _"Aye!"_ in agreement. _"Natsu I believe she means it the other way around_. _She and I get the 40's you and Happy can split the 20, and I agree we are doing the most work so we should get the higher cut."_ I told him as he pouted but reluctantly nodded in agreement. _"Okay you two try to get into character so adrees Happy as master okay."_ Natsu said with a smile as his cat nodded. I'm starting to believe Natsu has a small sadistic streak, not a big one but large enough that he might mess with his friends if he got the chance.

" _No way in hell! Right Shirou?"_ Lucy yelled/asked me, and I nodded in agreement. I wouldn't mind it, but even with my denseness I realized most times just agree with the girl. A truth that all men seem to realize in their life at some point.

* * *

 **A little while later**

So we set out for Shirotume town, on they way it truly dawned on me just how low tech this world seemed to be. Instead of a car we are in a cart being pulled by a large purple boar, one the size of a small horse. Anyway as soon as the cart started moving Natsu went from a confident young adult to a puddle of goo. _'Maybe some extreme motion sickness?'_ I thought as I watch Natsu barf outside the window.

" _How are you today master? Is there anything I can get for you?"_ Lucy asked Natsu while clearly enjoying the dragon slayer's suffering. _"A paper bag would be nice."_ Natsu said just before he stuck his head outside the window, so not to blow chunks in the cart. _"Hey I'm the master so I should be the one giving orders!"_ Happy yelled as he frantically waved his arms. _"Shut it cat!"_ Lucy yelled at Happy as she seemed to dislike him a bit, maybe she was a dog person?... or it might be how somehow Happy called Lucy fat when I asked how they meet.

" _Ohh god make it sto….. bbbbrraaaaaghhhgghgh!"_ Natsu yelled/threw up out the window. _"Okay seriously what is wrong with him?"_ I asked the two who didn't have their heads out the window. _"Ohhh Natsu has always been like that. No one really knows why."_ Happy said as he shrugged his shoulders. _"Hey get out we're here!"_ The driver said as he stopped the cart.

The first one of us out to no one's surprise was Natsu. _"I missed you ground! Lets never be apart again!"_ Natsu yelled as he literally started to kiss the dirt road. Shirotume town had a nice lay out, a bit odd though. All the buildings were on 1 road up the hill to a gigantic mansion, as if the entire town was just on the driveway to the mansion. The mansion itself looked a bit smaller that the Einzbern castle.

" _Damn I'm starving."_ Natsu groaned as he had a miserable look on his face. _"We it's no surprise you probably emptied your stomach on the way here."_ I told him as he nodded to show agreement. _"If you're so hungry why not eat your fire?"_ Lucy asked Natsu and he gained a disturbed look on his face. _"Would you eat one of your spirits? It's kinda the same thing."_ Natsu said as Lucy shook her head in disgust at the thought of having to eat on of her spirits. _"You can eat fire?"_ I asked, it was a perfectly good question, but Natsu gave me a look, but after a second his eyes lit up in realization.

" _I never told you what_ _ **Dragon Slayer Magic**_ _is have I. Well it gives me the lungs of a dragon, the scales and claws. So basicly I'm a dragon in human form."_ Natsu said as he looked around the town. _"Hey guys let's go get some grub!"_ Natsu exclaimed as he pointed at a sign that said restaurant and showed a plate of many types of food on it. _"I'm alright, but Shirou and I need to go do something. But enjoy your meal."_ Lucy said as she dragged me away from Natsu and Happy.

" _So what do you need to show me?"_ I asked wondering what she could possible show me. _"Well we need costumes for the job but if you hadn't noticed neither of us have servant costumes right?"_ She asked me and I nodded at the logic and faced palm at forgetting that. But technically I do have _Servant_ uniforms. UBW does as well contain both Shields and Armor along with it's weaponry, it just costs me a ton of od to trace. In other words a sword of E rank would normally cost me around or up to 1-5 units depending on the width, length and mass, while armor of the same quality would take 50 units if it melted the sword and made armor out of that without adding or subtracting any of the material. And since Saber's armor dress was in the B rank and **His** armour was created from materials from the future of my world it is around a D+ it wouldn't drain me dry to trace them but it would still take a good chunk.

But I had the feeling that isn't the type of servant she's talking about.

" _Well thankfully I know there's a costume shop in this town, so we need to pick up costumes to get into the mansion. Ahh here we are."_ Lucy said as she looked at a sign hanging of a building saying Fred's costumes for rent! Year round costumes! As we walked in the first thing I noticed was the large unrealistically looking bear suit with a small top hat and bowtie. _"Hey do you work here?"_ Lucy asked and the bear nodded and walked over to us.

One thing I noticed was he had a small name tag saying Hello my name is Freddy _"Do you have any maid or butler costumes?"_ I asked as he nodded and walked us deeper into the store. We saw quite a bit of costumes. A purple bunny, a yellow duck, a fox pirate thing, and a white fox that seemed to be falling apart. Anyway we finally got to the costumes that looked like uniforms, police, nurses, janitors… who wants to dress up as a janitor? Anyway we found the ones we were looking for. The butler suit seemed normal but the maid was a bit.. slutty I think the best word for it. It had stockings and it's skirt seemed a bit short, still longer that what Tohsaka wore though.

" _Lets try them on. Is there a changing room?"_ Lucy asked as the man in the bear suit pointed at two rooms side by side one had a stick figure and one with a stick figure in a dress. _"Thanks, ohh and Shirou if you peek I'll kill you."_ Lucy said as she glared at me accusingly. I had a feeling if I said I had no intention to it would lead to something else. So I kept my mouth shut and nodded. The suit was a bit tight around the neck but besides for that it was fine. As I walked out I saw Lucy was already done changing. I was right about the skirt it went just to her lower thigh. _"Well how do I look?"_ She asked as she did a little spin.

" _You look nice."_ Was my response as she pouted a little. Maybe I phrased it wrong? _"Hugh, let's just pay for them and head out."_ Lucy said as we bagged up our clothes and followed Freddy to the front desk. _"Hey Lucy can you spot me I'm kinda broke right now?"_ I asked her with an embarrassed blush on my face, once I remembered that I didn't have any jewels on me. She nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. _"So how much for an hour?"_ She asked the Freddy as he pointed to a small sign saying 1-5 hour rentals= 10 jewels, additional hours cost 1 jewel. Lucy nodded and gave Freddy her payment and as we walked out of the shop, I realized Freddy never said one word. The more I thought about it the more it creeped me out.

But whatever I wouldn't be seeing much of Freddy or would I?

* * *

Yep I decided to put the Day Break Ark to two chapters and added a FNAF reference because I wanted to. Also I did it because Lucy had to get that maid costume in town, she didn't carry any luggage. Only Natsu did. Also next chapter will have a fight I swear!

Also those who leave a review just to hate EAT MY ASS#Boondocks


	5. On hold note

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo the readers of this story, lovers and haters alike I have some news. /strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongI have decided to put this story on hold indefinitely, or till my beta gets back to me or I find a new one. This really should not be a surprise to any who have read any of my other stories, it really shouldn't I make nice little ones that I either forget what I am going for, lose any interest. So like most if not all of my stories this is now on hold indefinitely and up for adoption. If you want it take it. Also for those who will rage on me I have only this to say. My fanfic stories is a hobby something to take up time. I enjoy it yes but once I lose interest I will quit and find something new./strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongSo this is WILLIAM11 signing of off the Fate crossovers for a while/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
